


Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Cold Weather, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Prompto is stuck between a rock and a hard place.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Loqi Tummelt, Prompto Argentum & Ravus Nox Fleuret, Ravus Nox Fleuret & Loqi Tummelt
Kudos: 20





	Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> That title sucks.

"You know I'm gay right?" The words, breathed out in a soul shuttering whisper, muscles tight with tension. Prompto didn't often find himself in these situations. Sure on the trip to Altissia he oft slept next to his friends, but never in his life had he ever imagined sharing a sleeping bag with someone else, in this case a bed. 

"And that's an issue why?"

"Aren't you grossed out?" Prompto chances a glance behind him, he can't see his bedmates face as they have it tucked behind his head. Nor do they move, arms snuggly wrapped around his thin waist. 

Below another voice pipes up, a dark blue puff of air, "scoot the fuck over." The bed dips, the third person at this forgotten shack sliding under the unzipped sleeping bag. It was already warm, but now its scorching. Prompto draws in a labored breath as panic takes over. It's one thing to be sandwiched between your friends or even Talcott and Iris, any combination but these two. 

The sleeping bag jerks over, Loqi pulling more to his side. "Loqi, stop hogging the sleeping bag." Ravus grumbles, swatting at the other blond. 

Loqi snorts as he too snuggles in, like an octopus. One leg straight the other pushes Prompto's knees apart till his foot wedged between Ravus's shins. "Get your ice block off me."

"You guys are warm," he mutters against Prompto's vest, arms slithering under Prompto's pits. 

"Guys." They hum in unison, intoxicated with sleep. Prompto tilts his head up, flushed at his predicament. In the dark night it's been so long since he had seen his friends that this is almost comforting. Ravus sighs his grip steady and he finally lifts his head to look at Prompto. 

"Prompto, we think nothing differently of you." Prompto tramples the smile that wishes to appear, it's easy when he thinks of the Glaives that have curled their lips at him, a few of the remaining civilian populace that have shunned him for who he loves. Prompto takes a deep breath, chest heaving as he begins to cry. 

In everything he finds comfort in two of the people the remaining lives on Eos shun. Ravus sighs as Loqi blames him for Prompto's tears as he brushes his hand through Prompto's hair. It's nice, somewhat odd considering who is it showing such affection. 

Once Prompto is calm, his tears dried and eyes still puffy, they spread out Loqi's sleeping bag, draping it over them. Settled in, warm and no worries between them, Ravus buries his face into Prompto's hair, Loqi snuggling back into his chest. 

The gentle peace only last a moment between them as Prompto tries to muffle his own scream of "Holy fucking goblins! Your hands are freezing, Loqi."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Garlua tits! I wanted to have thing platonic, between guys, that guys tend to do dispite sexuality or nationality. By now with the world ending I'm sure Loqi is willing to keep warm by snuggling a Lucian. Loqi's only on the floor cause he's got cold hands and sleeps like an Ultros and hogs the blankets. Morning after? Him, wrapped in the blankets on the edge of the bed that a good breath would send him over, Prompto and Ravus barely alive and that's only due to body heat.


End file.
